Stress Relief
by GhostAuthor
Summary: "So this is how you manage that rage of your Clarice. Albeit, it's not how I expected or particularly healthy, but as they say, to each his or her own."Clarice stopped the heavy bag and groaned. She knew that voice. I belonged to to the one man she did not want to see. Clarice is having a bad day, and the Good Doctor drops in. Will he make it better or worse?


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Men were jerks.

Men were complete and utter jerks, and being unable to castrate the next one she saw, Clarice settled for taking her aggression out on a heavy bag. Her only dilemma was being unable to decide which man to picture as she wailed on the bag. Paul Krendler was her first choice. That asshole had been hounding her for weeks, and Clarice longed to wipe the smirk off of his face. Then, there was the jerk in the Quantico gym. He'd hit on her repeatedly, forcing her to go twenty miles away to the nearest gym to escape.

It was worth it. The owner saw her frustration and let her close up. Being recently divorced herself, the woman felt Clarice's pain and told her to take all the time she needed. Clarice smirked and watched the bag rock back and forth from her punches almost following the rhythm of the music blaring behind her. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned was right. Though she had to admit, not all men were assholes. Her father was proof of that, but his kind seemed to be a dying breed.

"So this is how you manage that rage of your Clarice. Albeit, it's not how I expected or particularly healthy, but as they say, to each his or her own."

Clarice stopped the bag and groaned. She knew that voice. I belonged to to the one man she did not want to see."Well, it's not like I can take it out on someone else, Doctor. So, I'll just settle for picturing someone's face on the bag."

Dr. Lecter grinned, his teeth shining in the dim gym light. Settling was something she shouldn't have to do. Clarice worked to hard to have to _settle _for anything in life."What if you didn't have to, Clarice?"

"Just what are you suggesting? You surely don't expect me to harm anyone just to calm myself down."

"Perish the thought. I am merely suggesting that you take your aggression out on something that can hit back."

For the first time since seeing him, she smiled which then turned into a laugh."You honestly don't expect me to fight you, do you? I'm not suicidal, Doctor."Clarice knew better. He may be older, but he was as strong and fast as someone her age. A head on confrontation with him was suicide.

"You wound me, Clarice. Do you think I would stoop so low as to harm a lady? Just because I can hit back doesn't mean I will. Now come. I know for a fact that even on our first meeting that you were dying to harm me."

He had a point. Some of the things he'd said that day had made her want to wring his neck. He was just so irritating! Even now, she longed to take him up on his offer and wipe that smirk off his face. Nothing was stopping her. They were alone, and it wasn't as if he could run to the police.

"Alright, Doctor. I'll take you up on that offer."

If possible, his smile got wider. He stepped fully into the light and removed his shoes and shirt. Clarice removed her shoes as well before looking at him. As she suspected, he was solidly built, and the undershirt he wore let her see the muscle he'd been hiding. It also let her see the scar from Will Graham's bullet on his shoulder. This, along with her memory of him dislocating his left gave her an edge.

Hannibal rolled his shoulders which were slightly stiff from the long plane ride. He then turned to Clarice who was bouncing slightly on her toes. Her hair was pulled back messily and she was covered in sweat, but she was still beautiful. He came to stand before her and bowed a bit with a grin. When he was straight once more, Clarice wasted no time aiming for his head.

Not only did said shot miss, but Clarice was on her back before she could blink. She rubbed the back of her head, and Hannibal grinned down at her."Just because I said I wouldn't hit you, does not mean I'm going to simply allow you to hit me either, Clarice."

That was his game, huh? Clarice easily kicked up and glared at him. She aimed to punches at his chest this time, both of which he dodged, followed by a well aim kick to the head. Hannibal caught her leg and pushed it away, sending her off balance. She steadied her self once more and kicked again this time catching him squarely in the chest. He stumbled back, momentarily out of breath, before looking up to catch her smile.

"You really shouldn't go easy on me, Doctor. I'm tougher than you think."

He smiled to himself. Tough was an understatement when it came to Clarice."If you wish, Clarice. Just remember, I warned you."

With that said, he pounced. Clarice quickly went into defense mode. Damn he was fast, and she had the feeling that he was still holding back. At that moment, she was thankful that they weren't using weapons. He stayed close, forcing her backwards with each move. Because of this, Clarice could hear both their heartbeats. Hers thumping erratically from her workout while his sounded as if he were standing still.

_His pulse never got above eighty-five...not even when he ate her tongue._

She then remembered the guards in Memphis, and for a moment, she felt a sliver of fear but squashed it. He wasn't trying to kill her at the moment, and she could beat him. She just had to think of a way. He was bigger than her, but he was only a few inches taller. That was it! When he swung again, she dropped and aim for his wide open ribs. Just as she hoped, he then doubled over allowing her to bring her knee to connect with his chin. However, he wasn't as stunned as she'd thought. He caught her leg once again and gave it a sharp twist.

Unable to support her weight, her other leg gave out, and she landed face first on the mat. Her right arm cushioned her fall, but she then felt a weight press her down and her left bend behind her. Clarice could tell he wasn't holding her down completely, but it still didn't stop her from feeling uneasy. He had her right where he wanted her, and she couldn't shake him off.

Hannibal noticed the hair on the back off her neck stand on end and grinned. He then a bit of pressure to his hold. As he suspected, she didn't cry out. Instead, she merely grimaced and tried once again to free herself. _Ever resilient, Clarice._

He wouldn't force her to admit defeat;she wouldn't no matter how hard he pressed. She was too strong and too proud. Rather than let her injure herself in his grip, he let her go and stood up. He stretched out his hand when she turned over. Surprisingly, she took it with her other hand. Together, they worked their way back to the bench. Clarice reached into her bag and pulled out two bottles of water before offering him one. He thanked her and drunk it down greedily.

"You're better than I thought,"she said, pulling on her shoes."Where did you learn to fight like that?"

Hannibal then began doing the same."I've traveled the world quite extensively and picked up a few things along the way. You proved yourself more capable than I expected as well."

"I took your advice and found a way to let loose my rage. It helps a lot when I have a bad day."

"Then today must have been horrible. I believe you bruised my ribs."

She laughed and nudged his shoulder with hers."You asked for it."

"That I did."

"How did you know where I was, Doctor?"

He was quiet for a moment before he turned his head to see her."I always keep watch over you, Clarice. Even if you don't need me, I sleep a bit easier knowing that you are alright."

"And just how often do you check on me?"

"Every four to six months. I'm usually on my way somewhere else, so I stop here in the states when I can."

"Wow. Your frequent-flier miles must be through the roof."

He chuckled at this."Not really. The program requires too much information for my liking."

"Always undercover. The places you visit must be beautiful."

"They are. Maybe one day we can see them together."

Clarice smiled genuinely, something she seemed to do a lot in his presence."I'd like that."

"As would I."Hannibal smiled back and stood up. Ever the gentleman, he gave a small bow and kissed her hand."However, I am afraid I must depart from you for now. Good night, Clarice."

"Goodbye. But, Doctor. Next time you drop in, come see me face to face again."

"It would be a pleasure."

_**FIN**_


End file.
